The invention is related generally to harvesters, and more particularly to the apparatus and method of cutting cane two rows at a time and the piling four rows of cut cane transversely across two cut rows in continuous windrows.
The prior art teaches multiple row harvesters blowing chopped forage into following trailers, and single row harvesters piling two cut rows in longitudinal windrows. Reference is made to the following U.S. patents: B. C. Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,330; H. J. Chauffe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,564; V. P. Broussard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,121; and J. D. Segredo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,752.